First contact
Origins of the Term First Contact is the term used by Anthi - CL historians to describe the first instance of contact that Anthi-CL had with members of an advanced, independent sovereign nation, in 2052. The nation in question was the Aleutian island nation of New Hebrides It is argued by some historians that "first contact" is a misleading term, as several city states and governments of the British Isles had been known to the Kingdom of Anthi-CL prior to this event, such as the Independent City of Birmingham, or the Greenhill Republic. However, the term was is in fact used to differentiate between contact with the native population of Britain and with an advanced culture from overseas, a condition once feared by many to be impossible. In the immediate aftermath of the Great Nuclear War, it was commonly believed by most scholars that the rest of the world had been completely scoured of human life. Contact with the Hebrideans disproved this theory, and brought a wave of hope to the citizens of Anthi-CL. New Hebrides The New Hebridean traders sailing with the merchant vessel Finback had originally been blown off course in 2051 by strong summer winds, and in order to avoid the fearsome techno-pirate nations of the Southern Pacific, found themselves pushed ever northwards by a combination of mishaps, clashes with pirates, and adverse sailing conditions. However, this eventually proved to their benefit as the northern Siberian coasts were populated by a large number of primitive tribes that they were able to trade supplies with, in return for simple machinery. The trade mission pushed onwards, but the onset of winter saw their return trail covered by ice. Forced to forge forwards at a frantic pace lest they be trapped in the ice, the trader's ship began to experience severe mechanical failures. The wandering traders eventually picked up radio signals from the southern coast of the British Isles, and managed to navigate their vessel towards the British Channel, hoping to find a community advanced enough to provide the much needed repairs for their failing ship. The remaining machine shops and docks of Portsmouth, while relatively rudimentary, were sufficient to conduct some much-needed repairs on the suffering Finback. The find was considered a great stroke of luck, for Anthi-CL had been producing a sizeable amount of aluminium, and it was more than willing to trade it for the fine Hebridean furs and hardwoods the traders had brought with them. Aluminium was a highly useful material, lightweight and durable, and most importantly it would not perish during the long trip home. To this day, Hebridean furs are a much-sought after luxury item, worn by several ladies at the famous Grand Balls of Brighton. Effects Over the years, several trading missions were sent by both nations despite the great distances involved, and finally powerful radio transmitters were employed by both nations in order to communicate more efficiently. It was through these trade pacts that the New Hebrides introduced Anthi-CL to the Mutually Assured Defense (MAD) alliance, of which Anthi-CL is now a loyal member. Category:Terms used in Cyber Nations